


She Gives Up

by kilodalton



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilodalton/pseuds/kilodalton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gives up… and gives in</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Gives Up

**Author's Note:**

> Super fluffy (and very quickly written) TenToo/Rose for your enjoyment
> 
> A/N: written for the prompt: “TenToo/Rose —She gives up on 10.5 almost right away." Because they are my OTP—-and I’m so leaping on this prompt before any NOTPers hurt my BBs
> 
> Unbeta’d

She gives up on him almost right away.  
  
There’s nothing to be done about his insistence on staying up til the wee hours of the morning, or about his conviction that he doesn’t need as much sleep as a regular human _(… but even so, every night he’ll come to bed, at least for a while, to hold her, to kiss her… and often to do a lot more than that)._  
  
There’s nothing to be done about his belief that Torchwood is dangerous, even though they helped Rose save the multiverse _(… but even so, he’ll help them out on missions every time they ask, and often even when they don’t)._  
  
There’s nothing to be done about the fact that after playing toy cars with Tony for half the night he’s more likely to leave them strewn about the living room floor than even the little boy is _(… but even so, he’s the first one to offer to help Jackie get Tony down for the evening when he puts up a fuss about his bedtime)._  
  
There’s nothing to be done about his obsession with finding the Pete’s World equivalent of his haircare regimen, making sure each strand is as perfectly coiffed as it was when he was a full Time Lord with access to the full array of alien grooming products on the TARDIS _(… but even so, he’ll let her run her fingers through it and muss it as much as she wants, especially when they’re in bed)._  
  
She gives up on trying to hold back from wanting him, and loving him, and accepting him as the Doctor that he is _(… because no matter what, he is the Doctor… he is the love of her life, and she is his)._


End file.
